All Good Things
by WinterPrentice
Summary: It takes place after Allen leaves the Order and Kanda goes out to look for him, except in this version Lenalee ends up joining the crew! Read as romance unfolds with two unlikely people and a bit of action just to even out the mushiness and a touch of humour! Please read! Start with T rating may become M later on ;)
1. Chapter 1: Lost

**Authours Note: Hello there everyone! If you are reading this because of my last two fanfics, thank you for the support ! I had a bit of a difficult time deciding on the plot and what exactly to write about but NoName-chan helped me a lot so thank you ! (her fanfics are really good btw) so here it is ! I hope I make this worth your while ! One more thing this is set in the manga and its my own version of what happened after Allen went missing, I'll try my best to stay detailed so bear with me.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own DGM (I wish)**

Chapter 1: Lost

Lenalee felt more than a little numb as she sat on her bed in The Black Order. She hadn't let the fact that Allen had left and supposedly betrayed the Order sink in yet. She had begged for her brother to go after him but he had dismissed it with finality in his voice that it would only cause more trouble and make her, herself, a traitor. A stray tear rolled down her pale cheek, she quickly wiped it away, wondering how she had any tears left.

"I Love you and everybody at the Order, My true home, Forever & Ever."

Lenalee's eyes misted again as she recalled Allen's last words to her before disappearing in the ark. Slapping her cheeks and shaking her head she stood up with a bit of determination, everything was a mess, so she concluded she should at least stay as level headed as she could. Slipping out her room she went in the direction of her brothers office passing by scrambling scientists. Stopping infront of her brothers office door she was about to knock when she heard Allen's name come up in the conversation.

"How could you let a lab technician and one of our own Exorcists go after the traitor?!" Leverrier voice was sharp and raised, directed at Lenalee's brother, Komui Lee.

"You think I didn't try to stop them? Tell them what would happen if they went?." Her brothers voice was tired and wornout from the restless day, anyone of his positions would be.

"In any case, make it known that the little scientist and Kanda Yuu are now to be brought as traitors as well!" It was clipped demand and obviously then end of the conversation. Lenalee was shocked by what she heard, Kanda went after Allen? The two could barely stand each other .. She then turned her thoughts to who else could have possibly gone with him. She was snapped out of her thoughts quickly by the sound of heavy footsteps approaching, realizing leverrier was about to exit her brothers office she hid behind a giant stack of files quick enough that he didn't notice her as he walked by, a sigh of relief escaped her.

Lenalee tried to at natural as she walked a little faster than usual down the hallways of the Order. She was now on a mission that no one knew about but her and she didn't want to get caught up in any conversation as her mind was to distracted to currently even hold one. She rushed into her room and packed a bag, one bag, light luggage, she then looked at what time it was 7:00, unfortunately people would still be working. She sat down and relaxed for a minute before thinking that maybe 9:00 would be a good time for what she had planned.

9:00 came faster than expected, Lenalee swiftly but quietly, trying not to draw attention to herself, swepped out of her room and into the hallway she then dashed toward the boats. As she took her seat in one and grabbed the oar, she realized what she was doing and how it would affect her but instead of panicking she stayed oddly calm. She was going after Allen and she was going to bring back the important family member no matter what, but first, she would have to find Kanda and the other little explorer he had with him.

**End Authours Note: Sorry it was so long I just wanted to set up the story, so it's boring i know but it gets better I promise this is the base of it, anyone remember Kandas explorer friend ? hehe anyway, I promise to update soon and get this pairing on the road ;) the romance will come I'll show you ! I know there wasnt a lot of talking but it come too, and besides all good things come to those who wait ! Follow, Review, Favourite please it is appreciated !**


	2. Chapter 2: Planned Reunion

**Authours Note: Hey guys thank you so much for the reviews so far! I really appreciate it ! NoName-chane, QueenofRhymes & Ezratscarlett. I hope to get even more ! and thank you QueenofRhymes for telling me what to do for the next I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you !Anyway I hope everyone enjoys! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM , although I wish I did !**

Chapter 2: Planned Reunion

Lenalee walked dwn the cobbled street looking through store window after store window. She had made it to a town and had realized a flaw in her plan. She had no idea where Kanda would be, not one clue which town or city even they could have stepped into. By this point her brother woud realize she was gone so she had to keep moving, but where? She decided to check into a nearby inn and think about her next steps.

The young chinese exorcists stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed, she got dressed and sat down, taking a deep breathe. 'Now think, Lenalee, where would you go first to search for Allen' she pondered it long and hard, when a sudden commotion from the room next door had caught her attention. The sudden silence had her worried, being the way she was she just had to make sure everything was alright. Lenalee stepped into the hallway and approached the neighbouring rooms door, she then quietly knocked. A gruff "Who is it?" had her taken back but she quickly responded

"I'm from the room next door, I heard some commotion and decided to come and see if everythingwas alright." She fidgeted in her spot infront of the door.

"Everything's fine, so leave." The voice had a cught her in a familiar way but the rudeness made her step back and had her give the door a solid and louder knock this time while stating "I was just worried! No need to be so rude!" She huffed before turning away only to hear the door behind her crash open.

"Look, I don't have time-" Whatever the guy had been saying was cutoff when he saw who he was talking to. Lenalee turned around, her eyes widened and a soft gasp fell throughout the now silent hallway.

Kanda stared at the girl infront of him, his only thought narrowing to, "What the hell is she doing here?". He look her up and down from head to toe, he concluded that she had just gotten out of the shower from her hair still being damp sticking to her neck and cheeks in beautiful green streaks . Her amethyst eyes held nothing but surprise and delight, he could only wonder why.

Lenalee was shocked but then filled wiht joy at the coincedence that had taken place, guess she didn't need to go on looking about for him. He looked as gruff as ever from where he stood ina slightly dirtied exorcist uniform and mugen out of it's sheath and held in an unoffensive way, away from her, she then had to wonder why he had mugen unsheathed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Came the harsh sound of Kandas voice formed into a question. Lenalee flinched slightly but stood up a bit taller.

"I was looking for YOU, She responded, of course she was met with a raised eyebrow and went on explaining, "I decided after much thought to leave the Order and help look for Allen i just happen to hear that you went after him too, with someone from the science department." She put a hand on her hip hoping that she would get some kind of information from Kanda as to wether Allen was alright or.. not.

"Well that was a stupid idea." Was all Kanda said before turning away and heading into the room, Lenalee stood puzzled for a moment then followed closing the door behind her. She twisted around and saw who she had worried about for what seemed like months.

"ALLEN!" She quickly ran ove to him, he was looking at her with surprise, he tried smiling but it seemed tired. "Are you okay?", It was all Lenalee had really worried about and hearing it from him, himself would probably give her some comfort.

"I'm.. alright, still fighting." He smiled again, and that's when Kanda's companion chipped in, "Yup! and that's how it should be!" Lenalee turned to see Johnny sitting on the opposite bed to Allen's also smiling, although it looked like he had been injured.

"Johnny!, It's nice to see you! Are you alright?" Lenalee looked at him quite a bit flustered, Johnny was happy she cared and chuckled, "I'm fine!"

Lenalee sighed, "Good. Now what are you guys doing?" Her voice turned a bit stern, " Allen is in a lot of trouble and Kanda your supposed to be at the Order." She looked straight at Kanda into his onyx eyes, he 'tch'ed' then replied,

"Oh, So I suppose your brother allowed you to come here?" Lenalee took the jab and glared at him, "No, but I was just thinking, you and Allen usually don't get along, so why go after him?" She thought it was a decent question considering the relationship between Allen and Kanda.

"Well...I didn't want to owe anything to the beansprout."

"My names Allen!, BaKanda!"

"What'd you say, Beansprout?" Lenalee laughed as they fought like old times, Johnny was also laughing along with her, for now it seemed like things were okay.

Apperenty the need for money was a bit more desperate then originally thought, so Johnny had awoken first thing in the morning and mae a small sign saying 'Machine Repairs', to bring in some extra cash. Lenalee happily sat with Kanda and Allen, who was in handcuffs, watching Johnny work through each machine that was brought. When he and Allen had to go off with a typewriter for one thing another she was left with Kanda, thoguth she didn't mind.

"So Kanda, how did you find him?" Striking up small talk with Kanda usually didn't work but Lenlee was one for never giving up, Kanda had learned that long ago.

"We followed themoney trail left by his Master and when we came here we almost left after being told he hadn't been seen but then.. well th akuma led us to him."

"Akuma?!"

"Don't worry, as of right now there hasn't been any sightings.."

"Ahh, okay."

"..He was working as a clown, hiding away, but after running from us we found him crumbling from the pain of .. the 14th." Lenalee sat silent after the last few words of

Kandas sentenc. The 14th, the person trying to take over Allen.. She couln't like him no matte what.

Kanda looked at the young girl sitting beside him and could almost see the thoughts she was having writen on her face, tearshad gathered in the corners of her eyes and a prick of pain pinched at his heart. He didn't like her to feel pain but being as caring as she was it was bound to happen. His thoughts were drawn away from her when timcanpy transformed from hsi usual small size to ten time the size of it. Kanda looked at the odd creature in shock and realized a person was stuck underneath him.

"Timcanpy... What.. ?" Lenalee barely got out the words when a blast of light hit her eyes, she raised her arms as to shield her eyes and looked away. When she looked back timcanpy was normal sized and what stood in a steaming hole carved into the ground was the cardinal. 'But how?' Was Lenalee's only thought. Kanda had unsheathed mugen and engaged in a battle with the said cardinal.

"Wait! Kanda! That's the-" Lenalee's sentenc was cut short when suddenly the 'cardinal' hit her sideways sending her flying into the building beside her. A gasp of pain escaped her mouth as she hit the bricks hard and fell to the concrete.

Kanda watche as Lenalee was flung away and rage boiled from deep inside him. 'Who is this guy?' 'And what the hell is he?' Kanda couldn't put answers to his thoughts as another wave of strong attacks came at him. Suddenly the mysterious man appeared behind him, grabbing Kanda by the top of his head, excruciating pain went through Kandas body and feathe like substance came flowing out through his eyes. Things then went black.

Lenalee awoke with a loud gasp, and flinched as she tried to stand and felt a tremor of pain rip through her side, 'broken rib?' she thought. She strayed her thoughts from her own injurys and looked at the damaged housing and remembered Kanda.

"Kanda!?Where are you ?!" She scrambled to find him, out her periphial vision a slumped figure was seen on the ground she immediately went to it. Kanda looked.. weird to her, feather-like substance was all around him, and especially on his face, she avoided touching it and then slightly shook him to try and wake him up.

"Kanda? Kanda, please open your eyes!" As soon as she called, Kanda's onyx eyes snapped open and he was staring into her violet ones. Tears had gathered again and she let out a sigh and a small 'thank god'. Standing up with Lenalee's help Kanda realized he had activated his golem as to call for help. As soon as he remembered, menin white and dark blue flooded the scene.

"Kanda, aren't you supposed to be at the order?" General Tiedoll, walked toward both teens with his usual unruly hair and glasses.

Hello, General Tiedoll."

Hello, Miss Lenalee, you brother is most concerned about you."

"I know.." Lenalee looked down at the cobbled stone in shame, but she quickly lifted her head as Kanda slumped back to the ground and coughed severl times.

"Kanda?" She knelt down with him and saw the same feather-like substance from earlier protruding from his eyes. Covering her mouth in horror she quickly put her hand on his back.

"Kanda, what's happening?! I"ll get you a doc-" Kandas hand come up and rested on her shoulder, looking down she saw his eyes, they had look of someone who had just realized something major.

"No doctor. We need to find Allen now and we need to make sure he's guarded." Only nodding as reply, Lenalee helped him back up and he came to face General tiedoll. AS he was about to speak the officers came up with an urgent report.

"General! Allen Walker has been spotted south-east from here, he's with Johnny Gill of the science division and is heading toward the station ahead!"

"General.., Kanada got back the generals attention and said determinely, Please let me go with them!" Lenalee stood by his side with the same look of determination.

The general looked at the teens with a sigh, "Alright, but on one condition, Kanda Yuu."

Kanada hesitated slightly before asking, "What would that be?"

"Once you have returned to headquarters you are to become a General." Lenalee's eyes widened, Kanda's only went tired with dread. 'Of course' He thought, 'Ugh what a pain in the ass.'

"..Fine, I will become a General." Lenalee looked up at Kanda and saw something she had never seen before a ook of determination that was never usually worn by the arrogant and prideful exorcist. She smiled a small smile hidden to herself, she was proud and her heart swelled with unknown emotion, she could only guess what it was.

"Alright then, off you go! Go find the kid for us!" With that sendoff, Kanda and Lenalee sprinted toward Allen last known spot heading for some unknown darkness and a huge battle waiting to happen.

**Ending Authours Note: Alright Everyone hears the rest of it, I'm glad to have finished this, I was writing this using whatever brain energy I had left over from my day! I hope i made it interesting for you and that the boring beginning wasnt to long, please feel free to give me pointer on things you'd like to see more of! Now then look out for Chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3: Battle

**Authours Note: Hey guys! Again thank you fo the reviews and loyal followers of the last chapter, I'm hoping to keep these updates steady so bear with me. I'm getting into a small climax battle and this is also where the improvising starts, meaning I'm now telling my own version of what is going to happen in the manga onward now, but mostly I"ll be focusing on my pairing, as I've already started tryign to put in little hints and clues as to their feelings and such, anyway hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM.**

Chapter 3: Battle

Lenalee and Kanda followed the directions sent out to the officers of the Black Order that led to Allen's current location. When they arrived they hadn't been expecting what they saw.

In one section of the town they had seen the man or rather the 'cardinal' that had attacked Kanda who was now currently engaged in a battle with Noah. This brought alarm to Lenalee who's concern over wether Allen was okay or not was growing. Both she and Kanda ran toward where the next explosion took place, there they say Allen being chased by what seemed to be a giant and demented Earl.

"Allen!" Lenalee screamed out his name before she activated her innocence.

"Dark Boots, Activate Innocence!" Lenalee took off, she flew threw the sky gracefully picking up speed quickly then aiming her legs toward the creature chasing after her family member. She launched herself toward it and struck it with quite some force, only to see that she hadn't even dented it, instead all she had done was divert it's attention. Angered was the look it held and Lenalee was about to take off and strike again when a gun appear out of the side of the creature and aimed straight at her. Eyes widened Lenalee leaped right into the air barely avoiding the shot, the explosion from the blow however hit her and sent her flying toward the ground. Kanda watched with an unsheathed mugen as Lenalee toppled toward the ground, running now toward the estimated spot of where she would land he made it just in time to catch or rather cushion her fall.

"Ow, Jesus, don't fight if you can't fight." Kandas tone was harsh but he said it more out of concern than he did in spite. Lenalee shook off his comment and stood up shakily.

"That thing is ... The Earl?" She asked wearily, it resembled the evil man/thing but look way more demented. She realized it's attention had now turned back to Allen who was having troubles of his own, the same feathery substance she had found on Kanda was now, seemingly alive, gushing out of Allen's left arm. He looked sweaty and in quite a lot of pain, she just had to do something.

"I don't know, but we have to try to get Beansprout out of there before he gets crushed." Kanda didn't necessarily sound like he cared wether or not Allen got hurt but he knew Beansprouts death won't be received happily by anyone and especially, with a glance to Lenalee, by her.

"How do we get him away from here?" Lenalee pondered a way to get him away from The Earl and the Noah, that were now all around it seemed.

"We're going to have to fight." Making a fighting stance and activating mugen Kanda was gone from Lenalee's vision in a flash already in front of the creature chasing Allen and slashing it with hard strength. She watched as a ball of darkness formed in the hand of the Earl/thing and was shot down toward both Allen and Kanda.

"Allen!Kanda!" Lenalee leaped off the ground and toward the cloud of smoke caused by the explosion. As it cleared she found no monster and no Allen but a badly injured Kanda. 'Where did they go? Where's Allen?!' Her thoughts were racing but Kanda shifted as to get up and she realized he was bleeding.. heavily.

"Don't move."

"I need to get up and find the Beansprout."

Kanda, I said don't move, your heavily injured"

"Who cares I need to get up." Lenalee's eye twitched she'd had about enough, the bodies now scattered everywhere from explosion and Kanda almost dying. It was hard to take, putting that in with a now missing friend.

"I said STOP moving! Kanda Yuu or so help me god I will knock you out and carry you like luggage out of here for the world to see." She said it so sternly and firm that Kanda could only look up at her with what she would guess was his shocked expression. Standing up slowly she turned on her golem and sent in for a medical team to head to their current location. She then turned to the now still and quiet Kanda lying on the ground,

"Where do you think they tok Allen?"

"I don't know, but there's to many things that need answers here and were going to get them." His voice held determination she thought she would never hear from him.

"How?"

"I'm to be General remember?" Lenalee's eyes went wide as she now recalled General tiedoll's and Kanda's deal.

"I'll get information using my new rank, shouldn't be hard."

"Alright but your to include me in on everything." Lenalee was tired of being left out she was going to be in on everything and know what exactly was going on, with Allen and especially the Cardinal.

"...Che, Fine" Just as they finished their conversation a medical team arrived on the scene and treated Kanda and Lenalee, who had a broken rib from a previous fight, it had at least not caused her to much trouble in the latest fight. General Tiedoll was there to escort them back to the Order where they would be questioned and of course given punishment, but also Kanda would receive his new rank and that something both young exorcists were looking forward too. On the way back to the Order Lenalee glanced out of window and wondered how mad her brother would be, she then had a shiver run down her spine at the thought that she would also have to face 'him.'

Upon entering the Order, Lenalee was sent to her brothers office and Kanda went off to his room, they would be summoned for questioning later they were both told. Lenalee walked with her head hung toward her brothers office, she was scared and wondered how bad it would be when she got there.

Finally she had made it to the science department, she went through not really looking at anyone as she passed, then she was standing infront of her brother's door. She was about to knock when the door was flung open and out came her brother.

"LENALEEEE!" The loud voice of her brother was echoed throughout the whole science division, causing every head to run in their direction. Lenalee faced her brother and was about to apologize when her brother started scolding her instead.

"What were you thinking?! Are you trying to be known as a traitor? You could have been killed, I'd .. be alone if you had died?! Why did you leave me here to worry like that?!" Lenalee quickly felt ashamed, but just as quickly turned her head back up and spoke what she truly felt.

"I went to look for a family member that went missing. Your wrong, you wouldn't have been alone. You have this whole Order as family and it's not right when everyones not here. I don't care if they make me a traitor what they did to Allen was wrong! I was trying to get back our important family member!" Lenalee felt a single tear trail down her face she wiped it away before anyone could really notice it. Komui sighed and then looked at his younger sister, beautiful and ever so kind, he almost knew she would have done this, he had just wished he had persuaded her otherwise, but he had a feeling she'd have done it anyway.

"I understand, but you actions are against the laws of the Order and therefore you will be punished, unfortunately I do not know what your punishment will be." Komui's face held quite a bit of hesitation and fear for his adored sister. Levierrer had always been a bit of a sick man and his opinions could weigh heavily on what happens to Lenalee.

"Don't worry brother." This made Komui snap out of his train of thought and look at Lenalee, "I will be fine, I went out knowing the consequences therefore I will have to accept whatever is to come my way."

Komui couldn't help but be proud, a small smile graced his lips and took his sister into one of his famous bear hugs, ignoring her protests he hugged for a few minutes then released her saying there was work to be done before slipping back into his office. Lenalee smiled too knowing he was probably crying but to man enough at the moment to show it.

Walking down the hallway toward her room, Lenalee made a quick stop but Kandas room. She knocked but as expected got no reply so instead of leaving she barged right in. There, standing in the middle of the room with his famous scowl was Kanda re-bandaging his wound and not doing very good at that. Lenalee blushed, she had seen it plenty of times as a young girl but now older Kanda had defined muscles and fine they were. She quickly twisted away and was about to apologize when he ground out,

"What do you want?" Now Lenalee was a bit angry, couldn't she be concerned for him?

"I came to check on you."

Thanks but no thanks." That's it? Lenalee spun back into the room shut the door and took Kanda by the shoulders, embarrassing temporarily forgotten. She forced him to sit on his bed as leaned down and wound his bandaging just right around the wound. A first Kanda complained but then grudgely let her finish. When she was done the wound was bandaged to perfection and felt as a comfortable as it could for bandaging.

"Thanks" Kanda murmured,

"Your welcome." Came Lenalee's cheerful reply, as she opened the door to leave she was face to face with her golem.

_"Lenalee Lee, you are to report to the founder's chambers for questioning, this statement has been issued by Sgt. Leverrier." _

The man's name gave her chills, but she promptly nodded to the golem and it flew away.

"Looks like it's about to begin, well I'll see you later, Kanda!"

"Unn" Was all she got before taking off toward the elevator that led down to the Founders. Kanda watched her leave with a bit of sadness, she would be punished for following the Beansprout but more importantly him, he had lead by example and couldn't help but feel responsible and she had to go and face 'that man.' Angry came quick when he thought about the dreaded Leverrier, the creepy sergeant, that had ordered Allen a traitor and had made Lenalee's childhood hell. 'Never again" Kanda thought would he ever hurt her, because if he did, he would be explaining to Kanda with mugen pointed to his throat.

**End Authors Note: LALALALA! Done, a bit long eh? I just had to write it all out, it was pouring out of me. Look forward to the next chapter where Lenalee faces Leverrier and Kanda although punished, gets to become.. Well, you'll wait and see! Hope you enjoyed Todaloo! Till next time!**


	4. Announcement

Announcement: Hello everyone ! I'm so sorry for the lack of updates, I'm currently working really hard on my credit courses so I was a bit distracted, I have Chapter 4 written out and hopefully I'll be able to post it sometime soon! Thank you for waiting patiently and i'd also like to apologize for the lack of kalena scenes! This chapter is sure to have at least one good one ;) anyway thanks again ! I'll update soon hopefully! - WinterPrentice


	5. Chapter 4: Thoughts

**Authours Note: Helllo there loveliess! I apologize for my absence :( It was just some small life thingies I had to get to anyway I'm extremely happy with the reviews and followers :) Thank you very much ! I hope you enjoy this chapter ! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM (I Wish)**

Chapter 4: Thoughts

Lenalee walked toward the elevator with great reluctance, after leaving Kanda he feeling of security she had felt had disappeared. She knew now that hse had to go down and face both Leverrier adn thr coucil, not to mention the punishment she might recieve.

Reaching the bottom floor Lenalee quickly scanned the now familiar scene, Helvaska and the coucil all seated and shrouded by darkness, their faces unseen. Sgt. Leverrier was off to the far corner standing, beside him was his ever present 'dog' Lt. Link.

"Good Evening, Miss Lee." The front council members voice broke the silence with a greeting toward Lenalee.

"Good Evening Council.I came as requested to recieve me .. punishment."

"Yes. You have been convicted of treason, you went after Allen Walker, a traitor, on your own violation without any permission. Therefore we the council would like to tell you your punishment in this case, your punishment will be the same as Kanda Yuu's who has also been convicted of the same crime." Lenalee lowered her head, she wondered what kind of punishment would be given to both her and Kanda.

"The punishment for such action is as follows, we the Black Order can not afford to lose any exorcists in this critical battle again the Millenium Earl therefore both you and Kanda Yuu are to be under what is similar to house arrest. You both are to remain in the Order until we have decided you both fit for duty once again. Your innocence are not to activated under any circumstances until given the order otherwise, is this understood, Miss Lee?"

"Yes." Was all she said,

"Then you are dimissed, please give this message to Kanda Yuu." Lenalee was about to leave when another worrying detail pressed at her.

"Umm, excuse me, but what about Johnny Gill? What is to happen to him?" She had remembered that Johhny had been with Allen, had they found him? Or was he still out on the streets? This suddenly worried her very much.

"He is safe, but what is to happen to him is none of your concern, dismissed." Lenalee simply nodded then made her way onto the elevator and back up to the main floor.

Lenalee walked back to her room quietly, the punishment didn't necessarily bother her as much as it should. She was more worried about Johnny and especially Allen. If she left again she knew the consequences were to be 100 times worse than what they already were, she may even end up underneath Leverrier comade. The thought made her shiver, for now she decided to go tell Kanda of the punishment if he hadn't already been informed.

By the noise coming from inside the training room and the number of people that were avoiding the whole area completely, Lenalee assumed Kanda was there and likely in a bad mood. 'He must have heard' she thought, she tehn proceeded to enter the training room. Upon entering, instead of seeing him meditating as usual, he was half-dressed and training with his sword as speeds Lenalee could barely keep up with. His state of half-dress instantly dawned on her, causing a blush to make its way from her cheeks all the way down her neck. Shaking her head from inappropriate thoughts, she walked deeper into the room trying not to disturb him as much as possible.

Kanda noticed the instant Lenalee stepped through the door she was there. For him it was eay to tell, his reflexes being as good as they were. He stopped training and looked over to the young girl while sweating heavily and breathing hard. She was blushing, it made him smirk slightly, he then pulled her out of her thought by asking her something a bit unusual.

"Want to spar?" Lenalee's head snapped up from her tumble of thought to the handsome swordsman looking at her with his hard stare. Had he asked her to spare? That was rare and the most unexpected thing for him to say. They had never sparred, he h told her because she was a girl she would be to weak to keep up with him, a jerk she had called him.

"Me? Spar? With you?"

"Yes. If you don't want to then leave your bugging me." This made Lenalee's cheeks puff up a bit.

"Fine I will. What are we using?" Kanda smirked.

"Our hands." Lenalee's mouth dropped open.

"Our hands? But why?"

"We cant use our innocence now can we?" Oh, Lenalee had almost forgot, punishment.

"Alright, fine." Lenalee went to the training ring an dtook her place at the opposite end to Kanda.

"Don't cry, okay?"

"As if." Lenalee got into a position familiar to her from her chinese martial arts training, Kanda had a few more different ones under his belt but decided to go along with her fighting style choice, he took a stance that went into the same martial art category. Then He took off, 'He's fast!' Was Lenalee only thought before he almost hit her side with his palm, she had dodged just in time. Lenalee moved with grace as her innocence had taught her and she used her light body weight to move leathly, she went at him, hitting with a speed that almost matched Kanda's. Kanda blocked and then went back to attacking where Lenalee then went on defense, it went in this back and forth fashion for quite a few minutes. Panting, the two broke apart,

"Your not bad." Kanda swiped at his forehead, he had realized during the fight, that Lenalee had become much stronger than she had been. It almost rivaled his own strength, almost.

"Thanks, your not to bad yourelf." Lenalee then thinking quickly did what Kanda called a cheat, she winked after the sentence which left him blinking for a few minutes in confusion, she took this time to slip by his defence and swipe his feet from right underneath him. Kanda realizing what was happening, grabbed her arm before she could slip away and twisted so that he ended up with her pinned on the floor beneath him. Panting once again, the both of them looked at each other a little bit shocked with their situation.

"Kan-" His name was lost on her when she saw somethign strange enter her childhood friends eyes. An emotion she couldn't quite name. He looked dwn at her and his eyes suddenly looked fierce, she was instantly vunerable. He made no move to get up off her and she made no move to get out from underneath him. Both stared at each other, Lenalee tried for a second time to say his name.

"Kanda, I think we shou-" His eyes again silenced her but this time his head inched toward hers. Lenalee's eyes widened and her breath came up short. What was he doing? Oh god, Lenalee was suddenly very nervous and couldn't help the blush that spread across her cheeks. She then squeezed her eyes shut and wondered what his next move was. She felt hot breath fan across her face and then lower toward er ear.

"I win." It was all he said before getting up and standing before her. Lenalee opened her eyes to see a smug smile on his face and the look in his eyes that had been there before had disappeared. She blushed even harder at what she had thought he was going to do and what had happened.

"Y-y-you.." Twisting away from her Kanda left the room not before leaving her with an arrogant smile and the bitter taste of defeat. Looking around the room then dropping her head, Lenalee sighed.

"BaKanda. What does he think he's doing?" One things for sure, Lenalee knew now that her thoughts were more muddled than ever and not only did she have Johnny and Allen to worry about but now she had a certain Exorcist invading her mind.

"Ugh, What am I going to do."

**End Authours Note: Well here you are! I hope it was acceptable after all the time I've been away, I apologize again, school, life, you know that other stuff. Anyway I will definitely update faster next time ! But please do review and tell me if I shoud do another Kanlena scene next chapter (Like an actual good scene), tell me what yu would like ! Anyway Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 5: Relationship Advice?

**Authors Note: Helllo! Sorry for my break I caught a terrible case of the flu and ... well.. it wasn't pretty, but anyway I was requested by Lenallen-maeryn ;) Also thank you for the review ! And of course NoName-chan! Thanks for all your guys support, 430 views is amazing (for me anyway) . So as requested I'll try to put a nice , very nice scene in here for you guys ;D . So here we go, hope you enjoy! **

** Disclaimer: I do not own DGM **

Chapter 5: Relationship Advice?

Lenalee walked toward the cafeteria in a bit of a daze, she had been replaying yesterdays events in the training room and trying to play it off as nothing but her stomach didn't seem to agree with that way of thinking, it did little flip flops making her feel queasy but not quite. Upon entering the cafeteria she noticed Kanda sitting there eating his regular serving of soba, she blushed for reasons unknown to her and quickly made her way toward the table where Lavi, Miranda, Mari and a few others sat.

"Good Mornin' Lenalee - Chan~" Lavi and his exuburant voice greeted her,

"Morning Lavi, Miranda, Mari!" Miranda gave her usual reply and Mari nodded and smiled in way of acknowledgment. Lenalee sat down and the groups talked about things that had been going on with each of their missions recently. The topic of Lenalee and Kanda's punishment also came up.

"Sooo, did everything go okay? With the council and stuff." Lavi sounded serious for a moment, just a moment.

"Yes.. although it was a bit scary. Our punishment just consists of house arrest and we're not allowed to use our innocence for the time being."

"That's still ... " Miranda cast her eyes downward unfinishing the sentence.

"Yes, althought it may be a bit cruel it's better than being locked away right?" Mari added, in order to lighten the mood.

"Yea, Lenalee smiled, Kanda didn't seem to bothered either.. I mean he went on a training spree but other than that.." At the thought of 'training' the images Lenalee had been trying to supress showed themselves to her once more, her blush was obvious to the three friends sitting infront of her.

"Trainin' huh? Did you end up trainin with 'im?" Lavi said it with a hint of teasing in his voice, Lenalee only turned redder, if that was possible. Miranda being a bit thick-headed didn't exactly understand what the blush signified, Mari on the other hand simply smiled wondring what exactly happened between the two.

"W-well just a bit.. w-with our hands, sso h-hand to hand combat." Lenalee stuttered through the sentence looking down and trign to avoid glancing at the japanese exorcists who only sat tables away from them.

"Aahhh~ I see, who won?" Lavi was now intrigued, he had never thought that Kanda would make any move toward Lenalee, this was interesting he decided.

"...Kanda won."

"Ohhh~ How?" The question made Lenalee's no dissipitating blush return in a fiery, Lavi was enjoying the situation and decided to prod a bit more.

"Did he have his shirt on this time 'round?" Lavi watched with glee and Lenalee looked down with even more embarassment.

"Yes he was wearing a shirt, and ... He pinned me, that's all." Tryign to bursh off Lavi's teasing Lenalee tilted her head back up and looked at her red-headed friend, he was smiling that michevious smile that he did only when playing around with people for fun. Lenalee sighed she didn't know exactly how much her heart could take.

"He pinned you?" Lavi was shocked but didn't show it, he was impressed he hd never taken Yuu for the aggressive type before, now as a friend it was his duty to help him out with problems such as ladies.

"You know Lenalee, cutting her off from responding to his earlier question, 'Yuu never usually trains with anyone, but if he's willing to let YOU train with him, why don't you do it more often?" Lenalee thought about this for a minute, it was true except for her she had never heard of anyone training with Kanda.. maybe Lavi had a point for once.

"Alright.. maybe i'll talk to him about it." Lavi smiled, "Of course." 'There you are, Yuu, you can thank me later."

The alarm that went off at that moment was indeed very unexpected.

"What's happening?" Questioned a suddenly very scared Mrianda.

"I don't know.. I'm going to see my brother." Lenalee took off toward the corridor then down it toward her brothers office but stopped when the announcement came on,

"Akuma have reportedly been seen around the Order, all exorcists on stand by."

'Why would they be attacking here, now?' It ran through Lenalee's head over and over, she was trying to figure it out, when a certain someone came up beside her.

"Should we be responding?" Kanda looked down at her, she looked back up at him and let his question sink in.

"Uhh. OH I never thought of that.. do you think they'll let us fight?"

"I can't say." Kanda was a bit frustrated with his punishment, well he had been since he got it and now more than ever.

"We should see if we can do something." Instinctevly Lenalee grabbed his wrists and made him walk with her at a fast pace down to her brothers office, while she was lost in thought, Kanda was fully aware. 'What the..?' He decided to let it go and continue on with her strong grip on his wrist, somehow it didn't really feel that out of place.

Arriving at her brother's office Lenalee stomped in without knocking, her brother was rustling through papers and looked a bit more thn panicked.

"Onii-san!, What are we supposed to do?" Her brother looked up to see her but instead of the usual bear hug and coddeling he simply flicked his head back down and answered in a rush.

"You two are to wait for further instruction. For now go to your rooms and wait." Kanda nor Lenalee liked the answer, wanting to fiht with him but knowing it to be of no use Lenalee slipped back out the door, frustrated.

"Ugh..." Kanda glanced at Lenalee, he had realized she was still holding his wrist but didn't bother mentioning it to he, that was until she noticed. She immediately dropped his wrist while blushing. Kanda took note of the reaction and the only word that came up in his mind was 'interesting'.

Lenalee was embarassed by her and Kanda's semi-hand holding and decided to do what she was told and go to her room. Kanda headed to his, but getting to his door first they bothstopped at the exact moment a giant explosion sounded from somewhere inside the Order.

"Shit! They got in!" Kanda thrust Lenalee into his room and then stepped in himself and shut the door. Not that a wooden door would give them both much protection.

"What are we supposed to do..?" Lenalee was shaking a bit but not with fear but indecisiveness. She had no idea what she was expected to do, did she break orders and fight or stay quiet like a coward and hide till it was over. She glanced up at Kanda who looked a stoic as ever, She couldn't help that she stared for a bit to long and he met her eyes. She flipped her head away fast and then went to sit on the bed and put her knees to her face. She felt the bed sink beside her and realized he had joined her.

Knowing she was in distress, Kanda couldn't do very much, he was one much for comfort and really didn't now what to say in such a situation so he did what he had done since they were kids, he patted her on the head. She looked up a bit in shock but then quickly went back into her fetal position whle closing he eyes. He patted her head some more and found that her hair was very smooth and soft as a silk, he hadn't even realized his own hand was now brushing small strands of her hair. She looked peaceful now thought enjoying the touch and comfort he was trying to give her. She then leaned into slightly causing him to stop for a millisecond before continuing and then gently and slowly placing his arm around her shoulders.

Lenalee was comfortable, she felt oddly safe in Kanda's arms and knew this was his clumsy way of saying 'It'll be okay'. She couldnt help but close her eyes as he stroked the strands of her hair but she did feel a slgith sturring in her stomach, or was that her heart, for the ,moment it didn't matter she felt safe and suddenly very sleepy, with all the fighting and rage goin gon outside she felt more than little sad and wanted to help her family but the idea of doing it after a rest sounded .. nice.. yes.. very nice.

She was asleep, he stared at her sleeping form leaning against him for quite a while until he decided to move her back onto his bed and cover her with his blankets. He watched her sleep for a minute before leaning back ono the bed himself, putting his hands behind his head. Kanda closed his own eyes in an attempt to listen better as to the activity goin gon outside, from what he gathered they had contained the situation but why were there akuma here in the first place? Hadn't they gotten what they wanted, Allen? Kanda couldnt help the bad feeling he got when he though about it, something was wrong, very wrong but he couldn;t figure out what it was. After thinking through it for a while longer he decided to stop, glancing at the sleeping Lenalee he decided a nap didn't sound like a bad idea and closed his eyes once more this time his last thoughts included a beautiful girl with green hair and violet eyes and the words, 'I will protect her.'

**End Authours Note: Heyo, So how did you like it? I tried hard to make it a cute scene that is also set up for the next chapter ;) but also the plot now thickens! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, plase excuse the bit of OOC on Kanda he has to be cute sometimes too.. Anyway review please! It means a great amount to me ! Love you all see you next chapter !**


	7. Chapter 6: Mixed Emotions

**Authours Note: Hey! ^^ I'm so happy after reading the reviews for the last chapter seriously you guys guve me the inspiration and motivation to keep up this story. I'm so glad to have such great supporters! Special Thanks to NoName - chan, QueenofRhymes and Erzatscarlett your reviews from the last chapter were very appreciated and helpful! I'm so inspired at the moment that after this chapter I'll probably have chapter 7 ready to go ;) be prepared ! I hope to spice things up with Kanda and Lenalee for there is in a need a thing that starts with a k and ends with an s ? Possible ;D Anyway here's chapter 6 I hope you enjoy !**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM**

Chapter 6: Mixed Emotion

The sun streamed into the room passed the curtains, causing Lenalee to blink wuite a few times before adjusting to her surroundings which gave her quite the shock. She had woken up to discover she was sleeping not in her room but in someone else's and not in her bed but someone else's too. Who's? Well she then glanced down beside her and noticed another sleeping form. Long dark blue hair swept across the pillow she had been using, the lean muscles of his form could be seen quite clearly as he was relaxed and breathing gently, the thought alone made her blush. Kanda was still sleeping it was odd because he was usually up before anyone, already eating breakfast and then off to train. Blushing and trying not to stur the sleeping samurai, Lenalee proceeded to slip out of the room.

She jostled the bed the tiniest bit as she stepped away from it, a tiny bit thought, was all that was required. In a matter of seconds Kanda arm shot out at lightening fast speed and grabbed Lenalee's own arm she squeaked out a small sound before being pulled back onto the bed and then into the hard yet comfortable chest of the japanese man.

Looking up at his face to see if he was truly awake she was met with a serene sleeping face, that made the usually scowling male look almost vunerable. She couldn't help it, in her daze but reach out and stroke the chisled planes of his handsome face, she hadn't even made a move to extract herself from his iron grip around her. Kanda's face twitched under her hand and she quickly pulled it away, fast enough that he didn't notice what had been happening as he opened his eyes. Onyx met amethyst, and slowly grasping awareness and forgetting the tiredness Kanda realized what position they were in and apperently so did Lenalee, jumping out of the bed and standing up while straightening her skirt, Lenalee proceeded toward the door, she opened it up and slipped away from the room without a word but they weren't exactly necessary as the red that stained her face gave away her emotions quite clearly. Kanda was backed up against the wall that his bed was flush with. He watched her leave and silently analyzed the deepening blush on her cheeks. He couldn't help the small smile he got or the fact that there was still a bit of warmth lingering from his and the chinese girls close position.

Lenalee walked brsikly down the corridor her face still as flushed as it had been leaving Kanda's room. 'How could I have fallen asleep like that?!" Her mind was scolding her but then the events from last night popped up frreshly in her head, 'The fight! The akuma!' She now rushed to her brother office again temporarily forgetting her situation with Kanda.

Stopping infront of her brother door she knocked, She heard him call saying come in and so she stepped into his office making sure to look him over and see if he was injured. No injuries. Just a very tired face and more than enough paperwork to last him years.

"Onii-chan!, How is everything?" Lenalee was gingerly concerned for the events that had taken place last night, the question of why the akumas had attacked the Order was still left unanswered.

"It's...a bit of mess to be honest, my adorable sister, some were.. injured but luckily none were killed."

"What exactly happened last night Onii-chan?" She watched her brother drag a hand over his face and slip off his glasses.

"The akumas that attacked were just low level akuma. Level 1 and 2s, we have no idea what they were after and after defeating only a few they retreated it was a very strange series of events." Lenalee pondeed this new information, 'Why attack for no reason?'

"Do you think they were after innocence?"

"Honestly, I have no clue, but they didn't even get that far." Her brother looked confused as he spoke the situation out loud and it fell in sync with how Lenalee felt. 'An unannounced and useless attack? What is the Earl thinking?'

"I see, I'm glad everyone is alive and at least alright."

"Yes me too."

"I will bring coffee to you later Onii-chan, please get caught up on your work."

"Buuuutt Lenalee...!" Her brother's usual whiny tone came into effect in which she quickly left, leaving him to cry over the paperwork on his desk.

Lenalee stepped into the training room, looking around to make sure no one was inside. She then smiled before doing something she never thought she would do. Break the rules. Lenalee had felt hopeless and useless yesterday sitting in Kanda's room only able to listen while her comrades fought. She wanted to train even if she had to defy the council to do so.

"Innocence, Activate!" A pair of black highheel looking boots appeared on her slender legs, a form that looked similar to a butterfly looking unattached to her boot was an actual part of it and symbolized the elegance and seemingly lightweightness that Lenalee presented when using her innocence. Two black rings were also attached to her ankles and a small gold ring poised in front of the butterfly looking piece let out green glowing 'innocence' like stream when she flew.

She took off into the air and felt a rush as she went to the highest height the cieling would let her. She grinned and swept around the room with an abnormal speed that made her almost invisible to the human eye. Beautiful and graceful, Lenalee felt as light as a feather as she floated through the air, missing the use of her innocence even though the punishment hadn't been decided that long ago. She was so engrossed in her playing she didn't even notice when someone entered the training room.

"I thought we weren't supposed to use our innocence?" The voice instantly made Lenalee remember last night events causing her to also loose concentration. She was usually able to catch herself from falling and hitting the ground but not being to far from it and blanking out for as long as she did, when she snapped out of her thoughts she was almost at the floor. She closed her eyes only to hear a thump and feel something hard but not as hard as the floor, she then heard a groan, then a growl and someone snap,

"What the hell are you doing? Control your innocence." Kanda stared hard at her and did a quick checkover to make sure she wasn't injured.

"I-I'm sorry, I just lost my conenctration for a minute, are you okay?"

"Fine." Kanda stood up quickly and then helped her up, grabbing her hand he realized how small and delicate it was, shaking his head of the thoughts he then let it go, only to feel a bit .. empty? Lenalee looked over Kanda and made sure he was actually telling her the truth.

She noticed his hand unconciously went to his lower back,

"Come on." Lenalee silently walked toward the door of the training room leaving Kanda standing there a bit confused.

"Come on!" She said a bit more forcefully looking back at him, he then silently followed her. As she reached the medical wing, he stopped and refused to go inside.

"Your acting like a kid." She knew the sentence would instantly make the prideful man sulk and possibly go into the room.

"I will not go in there. Besides I don't have an injury." He stood his ground but Lenalee easily saw he was sulking a small bit from her comment. Sighing, Lenalee then walked toward him and grabbed his hand, blushing but determined she walked toward a lounge area that had an emergency first aid kit hanging on the wall. Walking toward it and taking it off the wall she made Kanda sit down. She then opened the kit and reached toward the bottom of his shirt, her blush already starting. Kanda, realizing her intentions, twisted away and asked,

"What are you doing?" Lenalee rolled her eyes,

"I know your back hurts from my fall earlier."

"It does not."

"Does so."

"I already said it doesn't." Lenalee knew he was being prideful and choose a different line of attack. She stepped toward him more quickly this time and leaned forward in what she tried to play off as suggestive, Kanda's eyes widened and he was stunned for a moment. Lenalee saw that moment as a chance, she quickly reached around to his back and slipped up his shirt.

"What the..?!" Lenalee had already prepared a hot-cold pack for the bruied area, which was already showing and looking painful. She stuck it on quickly then retreated before Kanda could catch her or at least she tried, she didn't exactly make it. Kanda moved forward faster than Lenalee moved back and caught her arm adn pulled her back strongly. She landed in his lap and a shocked expression played on her features. Kanda held her there forcefully and at the same time used his other hand to adjust his shirt back in place.

"What exactly was that?" Lenalee blushed,

"You were being stubborn."

"I told you I was fine."

"But you weren't." Lenalee picked up a bit of courage and went face to face with him, since she was in such a close proxcimity she could feel his breath wash over his face as he sighed.

"Whatever. I really want to know why you were using your innocence against orders." Lenalee had forgot about it as she had been focused on getting Kanda help.

"I-I just .. needed to stretch...I felt useless last night." She spoke with her head down and heard the words come out her mouth a bit strained. She heard Kanda sigh again and decided to look up at him. He was looking down at her, but the expression on his usually expressionless face was lost on Lenalee. She hadn't ever seen him use such an expression and she was more than a little bit stumped.

"We had orders. Besides, those other people can handle themselves." Listenign to Kanda, she realized that, like last night, he was trying to comfort her. 'Why?' She wondered, he was not the type of person to do so, or even think about doing so. Accidentally voicing her thoughts, she let out the question,

"Why do you try and comfort me, I'm just being self-pitiful." The look she got was surprised and it dawned on her that maybe Kanda himself didn't even now he was comforting her. An espression of confusion flitted across his features, another expression she hadn't really seen him express. He hadn't answered her question and she decided it wasn't that important, he was trying anyway.

"Thanks Kanda.. really thank you." She trusted he wouldn't tell anyone without it beign said. She flashed him a genuine smile and went to get up and leave, but instead he held her back. His expression was still one of confusion but he spoke,

"I don't know why I .. comfort you.. but when your sad it doesn't feel right." Lenalee's eyes widened as she took in what he had just said.

"Kanda..." He looked at her hard and furrowed his eyebrows, then he tightened his hold, hard enough that she couldn't escape but gentle enough he wasn't hurting her. For some time they seemed to look at each other and slowly Lenalee felt them draw closer, she felt his breath fanning her face more directly and then..

"Heeey~ What do we have here?" Lavi's cheerfultone came from the entrance way of the lounge. Lenalee jumped away from Kanda who death glared at Lavi.

"What do you want Baka-Usagi.?"

"Frustrated, Yuu? Or rather specifically 'sexually frustrated.?" Lavi grinned that michevious grin before running and like to kids playing tag, Kanda soon followed him, except this time without mugen as he was not allowed his innocence. Lenalee laughed but soon after blushed.. Momentarily there every bad thing that had been bothering her had left her head and she had felt relaxed. She realized that if Lavi hadn't interupted 'something' may have happened, but what? She didn't exactly understand what was happening, what was the queasy feeling in her stomach? She had so much going on in her head and somany questions that for now she left it in file with all the others. She had figured out something though, Kanda was definitely different, but in way only to her and somehow she couldn't help smiling thinking about it.

**End Authours Note: There we are ;) what do we think? I hope it was to your satisfaction as it does give the base to next chapters.. events ;D Anyway this chapter was kinda long I apologize I was having to much fun writing these scenes x) Well, the next chapter will possibly contain some very anticipated scenes.. or at least on every anticipated one but I'm not sure ;D wait and see, Reviews are appreciated and help to keep me going ! Btw if this chapter was rushed or seemed like it was please tell me! I hope you enjoyed from your loving WinterPrentice. **


	8. Chapter 7: Confusion

Autours Note: Hello there everyone! I'm happy for the reviews for the last chapter! To Erzatscarlett, yes I have seen all Man episodes I love them to death! And yes sadly Allen and Lenalee do seem like the more obvious couple, but no matter I intend to focus mostly on my Kanlena pairing because…they're just so darn cute. To No-Name-chan my constant supporter you are lovely thank you J and to QueenofRhymes, Thank you so much! Your reviews always mean so much to me! , And I know that darned Lavi he always does that doesn't he? Anyway onto the Chapter! Here goes nothing! ;)

Chapter 7: Confusion

Stress. It was the only word Lenalee needed to describe her current state. Her mind was a mess, her thoughts scattered and now a whole new issue came up. Kanda. Last night had been… totally unexpected and had left her so red she didn't return to her normal skin colour till dawn. What exactly had happened there, that was intended to be..something right? Lenalee was so worried about Allen, the Order and her brother to top it all off that she just didn't know how to take the situation Kanda had put her in. What had she been feeling? What had she been thinking? She almost kissed him. Plain and simple, but the reason why she almost kissed him was still…unclear.

Mumbling, with her a crease between her eyebrows Lenalee walked down the halls of the order without a destination, she thought about seeing her brother but didn't want to bother him as he was currently working on repairs and as always, piled of paperwork. She wasn't hungry so the cafeteria wasn't a destination so that left one other place she could go…the training room. The one that last night while breaking her punishment rules, Kanda had caught her and saved her from being injured only to get injured himself and need treatment from her. She was always blushing these days, but could t really be helped? A handsome man she had known since childhood was putting her in all these…compromising situations. Shaking her head of all thoughts she walked straight toward the training room hoping Kanda might not be there and maybe anybody else.

Once she stepped into the door she knew she should have stepped right back out without another glance but the temptation was all there. Kanda WAS there and of course he was training. Topless. Lenalee, a little shocked although she had seen it more than enough times to be comfortable with it she had forgotten about being quiet and let the door slam shut behind her, drawing the swordsman attention. He was glistening with sweat meaning he'd been getting quite the workout.

"You're staring." Was his simple statement, causing Lenalee to get flustered,

"I-I was J-just…I wasn't." After trying to find the words, she decided simple rejection of the claim was better.

"Uh huh, so what exactly did you come here for?" Lenalee thought for a proper response, what had she come here for? Then she knew,

"I came to think. I thought maybe it'd be empty this time of day." She meant it, everything going on had caused a ruckus and she didn't want to sulk in her room worrying anyone.

"About?" It was rare for Kanda to care, but since he asked she decided to tell him the truth, just not all of it..

"There's been a lot…going on, it's hard to take it all in." She lowered her head, suddenly remembering Allen and how he had disappeared and Johnny, she still hadn't heard about his punishment yet.

"I guess." A simple reply.

"Yea…anyway I'll leave you to your training."

"Actually, I was about to meditate. If you're quiet you can too, only if your quiet." Lenalee was slightly surprised it was out of character for Kanda to even suggest such a thing but taken the rare chance, Lenalee decided to join him, stepping further into the room she sat onto one of the meditation mats Kanda had placed down on the ground for him and her. She crossed her legs like he had and let her arms rest on her legs, palms up; she then closed her eyes and tried to find a peaceful place where she could relax. As she continued to do the meditation she felt someone looking at her and cracked one eye open to glance at Kanda. He was looking at her deeply with his onyx eyes in an unfathomable way. Lenalee opened her eyes all the way to look back at him with her own violet eyes.

"What is it, Kanda?" She asked wondering why he was staring at her; did she have something on her face?

"It's nothing." She was puzzled, she watched him face forward and close his eyes again. Now she was just confused and even more curious. Crawling off her mat and sneakily inching toward Kanda she stopped just short of his mat and plopped down right there beside him. This time when Kanda opened his eyes he was the surprised one.

"What are you doing?"

"I wanted to know why you were staring at me." Kanda just 'hmphed' and turned away, back to meditating. Lenalee was a bit perplexed what was the problem with telling her the reason?

"Kanda.. " She said with a shy tone, making him look at her with mild curiosity, this time she decided to change her tactic.

"Why won't you tell me?" She said it sulkily like that of a child, but on her it seemed…pouty almost cute in a way. Kanda's eyes widened only an inch, but enough for her to notice, this time she got an answer.

"I was just noticing how tense you looked, but then when you closed your eyes you immediately relaxed, it was…calming?" Lenalee stared. He usually didn't talk that much or reveal so much. She was expecting him to tell her how stupid she looked or something.

"You right, I was tense, I've had a bit of stress lately but this really calms me, I was glad you asked."

"Che, I didn't ask." Lenalee chuckled; there was the typical Kanda answer.

"But it's interesting, you using your cuteness as a weapon." This surprised her way more. Her cuteness? Had Kanda just said she was cute? She smiled, somehow the idea of him calling her cute made her warm and tingly?

"You think I'm cute?" She could barely hold her laughter when he actually blushed a little and lost all composure.

"What? No. That's not what I said."

"Aahahah yes it is." Lenalee was now laughing, she couldn't help it his helplessness in this situation was amusing to anyone who knew Kanda.

"Whatever." He turned away still pink in the cheeks making her laugh more.

"Che! Stop laughing." In a flash his big hand flattened across her face over her mouth and his face was leaning in close to hers. Lenalee instantly went still and wide-eyed.

"Heh, so that's how you, shut you up." Smirking now and feeling smug Kanda removed his hand but didn't move his face away from hers, making Lenalee blush now.

Lenalee couldn't help the fast heart rate or the queasy stomach feeling and not to mention the insane need to lean forward and make contact. She suddenly felt confused all over again. Why did she feel this way? Why Kanda? What brought this on? Thinking it over and not paying attention to the steadily growing irritated man in front of her she didn't have time to move after hearing the growled words, 'damn it all' before he made the contact she had wanted to make herself. Her thoughts and her body now stilled so much they were stony. No more confusion and not a thought in her head, Lenalee tried to make sense of the situation literally in front of her. She slowly realized the action. 'I'm…being kissed.' She kissed back without another thought. Kanda then moved forward even more closing the distance and then placing his hand on her cheek and his other went to her waist. Lenalee fumbled, a beginner at this, and decided to place her hands on his shoulders, which then naturally slid to his next, grasping his long hair. Then things started to heat up.

End Authors Not: I'm sorry I always have to leave the suspense, anyway there you are my fellow followers ;) the kiss! But hold on it spices up in the next chapter ;D not to much though and those looking fore more action it is coming, you know how Allen got kidnapped or rather 'disappeared' whichever, well we'll delve into that real soon with a new mission, that's all I'm giving you for now. Anyway I hope you enjoyed, reviews please! I always love what you guys have to write. Chapter 8 will be coming soon! Love you guys, sincerely WinterPrentice


	9. Chapter 8: Mission

**Authors Note: Hello darlings! Heres your next chapter, For my loyal follower and helpful reviewer QueenofRhymes, the kiss scene here is all yours, Thank you Erzatscarlett, I was actually thinking of writing an allena fanfic bu I'm just not sure yet, to NoName-chan; ;D and to wenduo , Thank you for the comment J it's extremely appreciated! I took the liberty of finally ending the order scenes and now moving onto the action part which dun-dun-dah-dah, involves Allen and the climax is soon to come! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM.**

Chapter 8: Mission

Lenalee couldn't really believe the situation she was in right now. She was sitting on the floor of the training room kissing her childhood friend. Kanda had started to pick up the pace, his kiss became more aggressive, especially when he ran his tongue over her bottom lip a sign that he was looking to deepen the kiss. Lenalee was nervous, being her first time, she had no idea really what to do, she decided to stop this before it went to far. Opening her mouth to let the out the words 'Stop for a minute' she let her guard down and that was a mistake. Kanda took the opportunity and slipped in his seemingly expert tongue causing Lenalee a moment of panic. 'Oh god, what am I going to do?' Kanda's touch became rougher as well, pulling her closer and squeezing her to him she realized they had no space between them. Lenalee squeezed her eyes shut and thought of a way to defuse the situation in front of her. Then it came to her, wriggling her once willing arm from in between there bodies where it now resided she took it and used all her strength to…whap Kanda on the side of the head. The shock of the hit caused him to bite down on her lip, drawing blood, but she hardly noticed as her heart was racing as were her emotions.

"Ow, what did you do that for?" Kanda rubbed his head and then stopped, dropping his hand his eyes widened and he realized what he had been doing.

"Uh…um…I was trying to tell you to stop but…um…you kinda…" Lenalee was as red as any cherry and was trying to explain at the same time. She looked up at the samurai to find him staring at her with an unusual expression. Shock.

"Kanda?" At the sound of his name, he immediately stood up and walked out of the room leaving her there sitting on the floor with swollen lips and not to mention a bit one still raw but the bleeding had stopped.

Lenalee stood up and went to door peering outside, he was already gone, wow he had walked fast. She stepped out and closed the door before walking down the hall to her room where she decided would be the best place to think right now. Her mind was even more jumbled then it had been but a small golem broke her thoughts.

"_Miss Lee, you are to report to Mr. Komui's office immediately." _Lenalee simply nodded then changed her course of direction to her brother's office.

Upon entering she noticed the despicable Stg. Leverrier standing but her brothers desk obviously waiting for he.

"Miss Lee, please take a seat." Sitting in the seat farthest from Leverrier, Lenalee looked to her brother to explain to her what her sudden summoning was for.

"Lenalee, you have been called here because we need you to go on a mission." He brother's tone was dead serious, as was his facial expression.

"A mission? I thought I was on house arrest."

"Well that has been changed, you are needed for this mission because unfortunately all other exorcists are occupied with other missions, but this one can not wait."

"Alright, what is it?" Her brother then hesitated, he knew this was not good and that he didn't want her going on this mission at all. She wondered what exactly it was about.

"It's…a mission that involves Allen Walker." Lenalee was surprised and happy to hear the name. This time though, Leverrier spoke,

"Your mission is to go to the last spot you and saw him at and see what evidence you can collect as to where his whereabouts are." Lenalee was a bit confused,

"Haven't officials already done that?"

"Yes but we believe exorcists may have a better chance of…finding something." His meaning suddenly dawned on Lenalee, 'rotten fellow' Bait. He wanted to use her as bait and see if she can attract some kind of clue, but he said exorcists, plural.

"I have a partner?"

"Yes, your partner will be Mr. Yuu." Lenalee tried to contain the blush working it's way onto her face and the sudden flip flops her stomach were doing.

"Alright, I understand."

"Then that is all Miss. Lee." As she was walking out the door her brother called out to her,

"Be careful, Lenalee." Smiling back at him she nodded before the door closed.

Lenalee sat on her bed a bit dazed, she had finished packing for the mission and was now thinking through her jumbled thoughts. She now wondered how her partnership for Kanda would work out for this mission. 'How do I act?' 'How will he act?' 'Ugh this is such a confusing predicament.' Interrupting her thoughts was a knock on the door,

"Come in." She what for the door to open and reveal her visitor, only for it to be Kanda.

"H-hi." Lenalee felt she couldn't form the proper words, her emotions and mind being in the mess it was and now the cause of almost all her problems and confusion showing up at her door.

"Hi, me and you are partnered for the next mission, we should leave in about another hour or so. I just came by to tell you that, bye." Almost as quickly as he had come he left, closing the door as gently as Kanda could behind him. Lenalee stared at the door and the only coherent thought that crossed her now blank brain was, 'How…is he acting to normal?' He had come and acted as if it had never happened. Lenalee couldn't help but feel a little offended and hurt by the lack of emotion, although Kanda always lacked emotion. She immediately finished packing with a new anger, an emotion she rarely felt.

Walking toward the dock where she and Kanda were supposed to meet she thought of giving the cold-hearted samurai a piece of her mind, instead the moment she saw him she came to the decision that maybe not talking at all would get the point across. She glared at him before placing her bag onto the boat then boarding it herself.

Kanda suddenly felt a wave of confusion, had Lenalee Lee just glared at him? The irony, he was always glaring at others never usually on the receiving end. He pondered what had brought on her anger, coming to no conclusion. His cheeks tinted a bit at the replay of their kiss in his head, was she mad about that? Possibly, he had questioned himself as to why he had done such a thing only to blame it on the weird feeling he had been getting when being around her lately and especially the night she had tended his wound. It had done something weird to him and he didn't necessarily know how to deal with it. He started to wonder if he was getting sick.

Lenalee continued to give Kanda her own version of the cold shoulder throughout the train ride. She gave him the odd glare and sat quite distance away from him, if he didn't understand she was mad by now, she concluded, he was a dumbass.

Reaching the town of Allen's disappearance both exorcists and the finder assigned to them went directly to the last known spot Allen was seen. After walking around the area for almost an hour with no akuma or Noah activity the three went to check-in to the inn they had made reservations at. Lenalee went straight to her room, closed the door rather loudly and then plopped down on the bed. She sighed, not knowing how long she could really keep up this whole 'cold-shoulder-because-I'm-seriously-mad-at-you' thing for. She knew she needed to talk to him about…what had occurred in the training room but she didn't really know what to say, 'I'm sorry I kissed you back?' 'Uh, that was an accident?' No, none of that would work and besides she couldn't dismiss it so lightly, especially with whatever feeling she was having for the guy.

Thinking about it was making her head hurt, she stood up and was about to go and take a shower when the creepy, sing-song voice of monster interrupted her.

"Ahh~ I found the Heart, Earl-sama." Lenalee's eyes went round as she turned around, facing the window of the room, to see the distinct figure of a level 4 akuma standing before her.

"W-Wha…" Lenalee was trying for what the hell before the monster came at her. The akuma caught her in its grasp before offering what she thought was an explanation.

"Earl-sama wants the Heart~ so I'm here to retrieve it. Let's go exorcist." Lenalee struggled to get any leverage to escape from its grasp. She then decided to activate her innocence but almost as soon as the idea came to her the akuma took action against her. Using one arm to hold her, the monster used its other to reach down and effectively break both her legs with a quick simple motion. The pain was agonizing and she instantly screamed with all her might. The akuma laughed cruelly and a doorway similar to one Lenalee had seen the Noah use before began to appear before them. Kanda and the finder came bursting into the room, Kanda tried to take in the scene as the door opened and the akuma began to back into it.

"Kanda!" Lenalee screamed in both pain and desperation, the last thing she saw before being swallowed by the blackness, whether caused by the pain or the doorway, was Kanda leaping forward with a look she had never seen before. Helplessness.

**Author's End Note: Herrroo! So? What do you think ?! did I nail it? Ahaha anyway this one was shorter, I know, but I need to leave my lovely viewers in suspense, it's kind of my thing if you haven't noticed, anyway reviews are greatly appreciated and loved! Till next time my lovelies! WinterPrentice**


	10. Announcement: 2

Hello there my lovelies ! I would just like to tell you what's up in the coming of my next chapter, which unfortunately will be a bit postponed, i'm not feeling very ... inspired i'm afraid adn therefore im waiting till i get the sense that i want to write again, i tried starting chapter 9 but it was a barely there start ! for those of you waiting i'm sooo sorry, i promise it wont be to long, or i hope it won't ! I love your guy's support thank you so much I'll see you for chapter 9!


	11. Chapter 9: Noah

**Author's Note: Hello Lovelies! Here's the chapter I promised! I hope you like it, I really enjoyed writing it for you! This isn't very long but it gets all the important stuff you need to know.. for now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM**

Chapter 9: Noah

Lenalee woke up with a headache. A splitting one. She felt terrible and sore; she sat up trying to recollect her thoughts of what had happened when it all hit her. She had been taken by and akuma through a doorway, she then remembered Kanda's face and lastly how much her two broken legs hurt. Thinking about her legs brought a searing pain, she bit down on her lips to keep the coming scream in, they were distorted and disgusting looking. Twisted and bent at odd angles, the sight almost causing her to vomit. She then began to become aware of her surroundings; she was in a room a seemingly plain and normal room. It had white walls, a wooden floor and one small window, it also consisted of a small coffee table and a chair but other than that it was bare.

Lenalee tried to stand, which in her case was a terrible idea, she crumpled instantly and again had to bite down on her lip, this time though, it bled. Squeezing her eyes shut she attempted to drag herself to the window. Making it to the window sill, she used all her upper arm strength to pull herself up and look out to see the scenery. She was immediately met with darkness, around and around, wherever she looked there was…nothing. Absolutely nothing, pitch darkness that could swallow the soul, she realized she was Noah territory and wondered why they needed her specifically. She then thought again that she was the Heart. The core of all innocence, it's life essentially; if she was killed…it would be the end of the battle. She set her mind on one thing then, a goal, she had to survive. For the Order, her brother, her family and for feelings not quite figured out yet, and long enough to save Allen. Seeking a way out of the room, Lenalee searched for a door only to realize the room didn't have one. Sighing in frustration and pain Lenalee laid herself carefully onto the floor, no way out and in an agonizing amount of pain it seemed like her best option. She would have to wait, wait for the Noah's to come and get her, then she would fight, with whatever strength she had left.

When Lenalee woke up this time she was still suffering but this time it was lessened, only a bit. She quickly realized she was no longer on a hardwood floor instead she was on a couch in a library type room. Shelves full of books covered every wall around her; she couldn't see the end of the books. Trying hard to sit up without worsening the pain, Lenalee tried to see if this room had a way out. None. Another sigh of frustration, then someone cleared their throat.

"Well, Good Evening Miss Heart." Lenalee only had to turn her head to see none other than Tykki Mikk sitting in a chair across from her, how did she miss that?

"Hello." She kept her reply cold and short but curiosity wanted to ask where she was and what was going on. Keeping her mouth shut she waited for him to continue,

"I believe you have questions, go ahead I'll answer them." Lenalee narrowed her eyes and wondered what exactly was this Noahs aim.

"Where am I?"

"You're on Earth and in a house, I assure you."

"Alright, but where am I." Lenalee was confused, a normal house? Not a new Ark or any different dimension?

"You are in a small town way, way far from any Order and you are here in our home."

"Home? For Noah's?" Lenalee scoffed, more like a lair.

"Heh, essentially yes." Another question suddenly gnawed at her, keeping her away from asking what will become of her own well-being.

"Is Allen here?" The Noah's eyes narrowed ever so slightly but he answered.

"Yes." Hope suddenly filled her chest, despite her desperate situation.

"Can…I see him?"

"No. I'm afraid he's…ill at the moment." The smirk that came upon his face sent a chill down Lenalee's spine. What had they done to him?

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Lenalee was confused again, forgetting who? No one else she kn-then it hit her. Kanda.

"Where is he." It came out fierce, almost a growled demand.

"Safe…for now and rather alive. To be expected of a generation 2 exorcist. This made Lenalee even more aggravated than she already was. So what if he was different, he was still Kanda, and she loved him. Wait…what? She loved him? Where had that come from? Lenalee turned the idea over in her head but rather than her brain telling her it was right her heart and gut instinct told her, yes. Upon the sudden revelation she was even more determined to see Kanda and get him out of here, wherever here was.

"At least let me see him."

"Oh no, princess, we have something special planned for the Heart." Lenalee paled, what else could they possibly do, they broke both her legs, literally taking away her innocence from her. The grin he had chilled her all the way to the core, she could almost see the horrid thoughts and ideas running through his head.

"What…are you going to do?" The smirk said it all,

"I'm here to ensure a…painless death if you will." Yeah right.

"Heh, so you my executer?" Lenalee's determination drained away. How could she beat a Noah of his level with no innocence, even without innocence there was no way in hell she could beat him.

"Yes." Straight to the point, she would be too.

"I want to see Kanda. One last time please." The smirk was back.

"Alright, I'll accept your dying request." Almost on queue a doorway appeared, and out came Road holding Kanda like a dirty clothe, he was beaten. Badly.

"Kanda!" She couldn't walk so falling off the couch was her only option. It hurt, like a bitch, but she then attempted her pathetic crawl. She felt undignified doing so in front of her enemies, but Kanda was way more important, she loved him after all. Finally she made it, Road had let him fall to floor in a heap where he groaned and try sitting up. Finally gaining leverage he sat up and saw Lenalee crying now in front of him, looking at him with pain and sadness feeling her violet eyes.

"What are you crying for, you baka. I'm fine."

"As if." Lenalee saw the damage they had done to him, but also was proud to say she knew he had put up one hell of a fight. She looked into his onyx eyes trying to deceiver the emotion, if there was any, there. She almost gasped at the depth of it all, she saw all the hurt and a lot of pride but also something else buried that made her smile, love. Her tears continued to fall as she turned her head and looked at Tykki Mikk,

"Let him go." A grin spread on the Noah's face, and Kanda growled behind her with an obstinate No.

"He's a normal exorcist and after you kill me he won't even be a worry." Tykki visibly weighed his options making a show of it.

"Hmmmmm…I guess that makes sense. Alright Road, can you take pretty boy there and 'release' him, he won't want to stay for what's about to happen." Tykki's grin grew wider as he gaged Kanda's reaction, It fell when he got minimal to nothing from the samurai. It happened in an instant, the sudden burst of innocence from Kanda was huge and immaculate. Tykki shielded his eyes from the glowing blue light that appeared and Road had to do the same, Lenalee watched in fascination as Kanda's sword came swinging out at full force and slicing an unexpecting Tykki right through the middle, a gasp of pain then a gurgled cry was heard, Road was next, the usually playful girl had been awfully quiet but none the matter, Kanda sliced her in half, only to hear a slight giggle. Not bothering to look back, using all his strength Kanda picked Lenalee up and approached the unclosed doorway Road had used. He stepped through it and they fell, Lenalee closed her eyes she waited for impact of wherever they were going to land. A small tap made her open her eyes as she realized Kanda had landed gracefully on his feet in another room. He was gasping and panting but well, Lenalee tried to squirm out of his grasp to give him some space but he held tight onto her.

"Kanda, please, you're worn out."

"No."

"Kanda…"

"No. You…I…lost you." Lenalee's eyes widened as she realized his meaning. He had thought she was gone forever when the akuma had taken her.

"Kanda, I'm right here." She stared at him hard, wanting to make sure he knew she wasn't going anywhere.

"Where is here, by the way." Looking around both realized they were in another room, this one was not so inviting, it was dark, damp and had what seemed like cement for a floor. A chuckle was heard in the darkness around them.

"Come out, Noah, I'll slice you to pieces." Kanda growled out the threat in a low menacing voice.

"It's not like I can come at you, BaKanda." Lenalee gasped,

"Allen!" The chuckle was heard again,

"Not exactly." Both of the exorcist then noticed the difference in Allen's voice it was oddly chilling and calm for the usually happy and preppy Allen Walker.

"The 14th."

"Nice to meet you too." Chills instantly went down Lenalee's spine as she saw a smile appear out of the darkness and eyes that should have been Allen's but instead, were filled with something much, much darker than anything she had ever seen.

**End Authors Note: Heyo! I'm glad I suddenly got inspired for this chapter and was able to update for you guys, I hope you enjoyed it, I was really excited for this chapter because it's an almost mutual love moment for our couple and you get to meet the 14th, well my version anyway! I hope you enjoyed, review for me please I love you all! Winter Prentice.**


	12. Chapter 10: The 14th

**Authors Note: Hello everybody, it seems to me like my hiatus never last vey long do they? You guys do just keep inspiring me with all your encouragements, thanks to DemonFox1295 for your review, your new to my review panel so thank you for taking the time to read my story, I also thank NoName-chan, Erzatscarlett and QueenofRhymes for always being there to review, and to all your reviews I intend to continue with my intensity ;D and to Erzatscarlett I also wish it continued past where it did. Anyway on to my next chapter it gets a bit complicated.. for me anyway, I hope you enjoy !**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM**

Chapter 10: The 14th

"You both look a little lost." The stranger in a friend's body was looking over both Lenalee and Kanda with amused expressions. Kanda's face held a scowl while Lenalee was scared, if the 14th is here then where is Allen? Her mind raced with the possibilities, not all of them very good. The Noah turned his odd coloured eyes toward the young girl.

"You must be Lenalee, an important girl you are, to both sides." Lenalee caught his meaning, she immediately decided to ask this strange Noah a question.

"Who are you?" The 14th stared at her blankly for a second before smiling and answering with a simple,

"I am the 14th of course." Lenalee grew a little frustrated.

"You know what I mean, I mean _who_ are you? Why does everybody want you so badly, either dead or alive." The smirking man chuckled.

"How am I supposed to know? I haven't been here, now have I?" Lenalee knew he was lying, she knew that he knew everything. Knew that there was something he wasn't saying and also knew that he had all the answers, if only she could get them out of him. Movement in her peripherals caught her attention. Kanda moved inhumanly fast as he clenched the front of the grinning man's shirt.

"Tell us everything you know. From the beginning and we want to know how to get out of here." A laugh almost making Lenalee question his sanity erupted from the 14th,

"Alright. I'll only tell you a bit though." Kanda released his shirt and the Noah quietly sat in a chair now present in the room.

"As you know, Allen Walker was an orphan, he was picked up and raised by a man he called Mana.' The Noah lowered his head for a moment before continuing, something almost like sadness dwelling in his words. "Well Mana was my brother, I was called Neah. I had learned of my status s a Noah at a young age, after the Earl killed my mother." Neah's eyes turned cold, colder than ice but he continued in his story. "Mana found the Earl at the scene and there was also me. Originally there was 13 Noah so I was, what you call, special. The Earl was rather harsh with me, but also had a very soft spot for me if that's what you call obsessive love." The smirk was sad but still full of arrogance that every Noah held. "I became the center of the Earls world. I was the player of the Ark and had the Earls deepest of trust. Of course… that was all for what I was planning." The smile turned dark and his eyes became shrouded in darkness, Lenalee shivered.

"I wanted to make a world where akuma would no longer suffer and neither would humans, such an ideal world was made a ridicule by the other Noah. I decided to act on my own, I knew I would be killed for my schemes and therefore I needed… a vessel you may say to carry on my work." Lenalee suddenly came to terms with what he was saying, vessel? Her eyes widened, Allen, Allen was this man's vessel. Her shocked turned to rage in a matter of moments, but without really paying her any attention Neah continued.

"So it was not coincidence that my brother came to find Allen Walker and take him in as his own and then in turn teach him how to play a score only I would know. It wasn't however my plan for the Earl to meet Allen so early in life or for Mana to end up an akuma, but it seemed that things still went smoothly. After that it was a matter of time, Road, Cross and many other people that met Allen along the way were all parts and pieces to the plan I had made to make myself the esteemed Earl and finally rule over akuma and human alike, creating a world where war is unnecessary."

Lenalee was shaking, in neither fear nor sadness, just pure anger. How could he use Allen like that? How could he use anyone like that? She looked up at the man and let her rage take the form of a kick that hit him square in the stomach sending him and his chair flying. Laughing as he stood back up he didn't notice that Kanda, with his unnatural speed was right beside him and suddenly hit him in the face with a punch that made Lenalee cringe. Neah rubbed the blood dripping from his lip off with his sleeve before standing up again. He looked straight at the two and asked,

"What was that for? I thought you wanted answers?" Lenalee quivered again in anger and let it all out on the man she called a monster.

"You … you , how could you use people like that! Allen is a good person, your brother is… your brother! Cross didn't deserve to die and Road even helped Allen when he had no one to turn too." Tears found the way down Lenalee's cheeks, she wondered how much Allen had suffered fighting the 14th alone, how much he had felt isolated especially when every one in the order had begun to suspect him of being a traitor far to early.

Kanda noticed the tears now running down the petite girls face, he stepped forward and did something out of character. Away from the eyes of the Noah standing before them he grasped Lenalee's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Lenalee stopped shaking to look back at Kanda and give him a smile, she felt safer already and instinctively moved back more into Kanda's side. The Noah on the other hand was smirking as he had been most of their conversation.

"Sarifices are to be made. Besides they all knew what the risks were and stil went into it." Lenalee stopped to realize in a way he was right. They had all raised Allen in a way that had taught him to be prepared for the 14th, they had somewhere along the way gotten fond of Allen, all in their own way. She hadn't realized until now how guilty they must have felt for putting him through something like this, she then thought back to Cross and his apparent suicide. Was that out of guilt? Instead of anger she felt a wave of sadness and pity for those having to accompany Allen through the difficult journey he was facing.

"That's right, but didn't you have someone you cared for and maybe were afraid of losing ever? Can't you understand how we feel for Allen?" Lenalee wanted to get Allen back. She wanted to have that member of her family back, where she could talk to him about anything, go on missions with him and possibly ask for advice on this Kanda thing.

"I have no one." The cold tone of his voice made Lenalee shrink back a bit but she knew that this man had most definitely had someone…once.

"Liar." Neah stared at the little girl in front of him, a moment ago she had been trembling with fear, hadn't she? How could she stand there to defiantly now and call him a liar, even if she was right.

"How so?" She didn't necessarily know how to answer, but a squeeze from Kanda's hand pushed her forward.

"Because we all have somebody important to us. Someone we want to protect and cherish." Lenalee realized the truth in her own words and couldn't help the small glance that she directed at the man behind her. A blush spread over her cheeks, one that was not unnoticed.

"Like the young man behind you for you?" Lenalee was even more embarrassed. Great now she had made herself look like and idiot and she didn't know what to say. Kanda released her hand, causing her heart to sink.

"She might not se me that way, but I see her that way." Kanda's words shocked her. She looked up at him with a look of awe and confusion. Had Kanda just admitted that she was his important person? Lenalee blushed and her mouth suddenly felt very dry.

"Oh? Well how nice." The dry humour was easy to sense coming from Neah words. Lenalee was still in shock but knew she had to say something, but the Noah responded first.

"I guess I let you both go this time." Both confused, questioned his statement.

"What are you tal-" The floor beneath them was now shaped as a door and t was slowly opening.

'No we have to save Allen' it was the first thought that came into Lenalee mind.

"Wait! Let me talk to Allen, please?!" Lenalee was desperate she was supposed to save Allen, how would she do that if she was put right back where she started?

"No can do there sweety, consider this my one time favour for you exorcists, I have plans I have to attend to." They were then falling, into the darkness all over again, it seemed to swallow them, as all Lenalee saw was black.

Waking up on the cold stone road of an alleyway, Lenalee was a little disoriented but she then remembered about Kanda. Looking over o her side she saw the blue haired exorcist lying there on the ground still unconscious. As soon as the thought crossed her mind though he began to wake up.

"Kanda? Are you alright?" Lenalee checked him over quickly, he sat up shaking his head as if clearing the fog. He looked at her and nodded his head again this time it was in response to her question.

"I'm fine..but…" He let the sentence drift off. Lenalee knew he was thinking of their encounter with the 14th, they had let Allen slip right through their fingers.

"We need to get back there." Kandas eyes rounded slightly.

"You can't possibly mean using yourself as bait again?" Lenalee stayed quiet. She knew he wouldn't like the idea or much less consider it but it was the only way to get back to the place they were keeping Allen…the 14th.

"Absolutely not." It was said like a growl, Lenaleeknew he would be angry but not that angry.

"Kanda…it's the only way we know for sure that we can get back to where Allen is."

"No."

"Kan-"

"No!" his usually scowl was nothing compared to the one that appeared on his face this time. It was harsh and absolute as was his voice. He was set on not letting her doing anything her way. Lenalee felt a bit insulted and angry for his lack of faith in her strength.

"I can do this." She cut him off before he could respond again. " I will go there and get Allen. I won't let them win this war and I won't let them kill me. Besides you'll protect me right?" This caused another surprised look from Kanda, she was now thinking of what he had said to Neah and realized she had yet to reply.

"I know you'll protect me as you deem me important, as I do you. No one will get to me and I wont let you die either, got it?" An expression Lenalee hadn't ever seen cross over Kanda's face took place right before her. A smile. A small one. Graced it's presence over his handsome features.

"Alright. Let's do it then." Lenalee smiled back, she knew her feeling had been communicated and that they were going to save Allen. They would return to the order and everything would return to normal. At least that's the dream Lenalee had, over and over, she wished for everything to return to what they once had been and not this nightmare. A world without akuma killing the innocent and a world without fighting.

Standing up and dusting off the grains of dirt Lenalee glanced over at Kanda, she smiled again slightly and grabbed his hand to which he almost stopped in shock. Giggling Lenalee pulled him along in the direction of their inn where they were going to contact the Order and hopefully get some back-up for the battle they were about to face.

**End Author's Note: Well, I hope this chapter give you a few clues as to what will happen ( obviously Lenalee set on saving Allen and the 14****th**** has some…plans?) I hope you enjoyed, I knew this one was a bit longer as it held a few important points for the next chapter and of course I had to slip in a KanLena scene there somewhere, anyway look forward to the next chapter! R&R please! I appreciate everyone! Love WinterPrentice **


	13. Chapter 11: Plan B

Authors Note: Well now I must say sorry to Erzatscarlett for the undetailed introduction of Neah, I thought about it afterwards and was like crap. I can't believe I let out something so important! I will make up for it hopefully with this chapter, thank you again NoName- chan your continued support is as awesome as always! For this next chapter we are reaching the climax (daaadaaadunnn) this will bring forth all power of the exorcists *** cough * **yes I just said that. Anyway on with the story! Today I will have my lovely co-star Lenalee do the disclaimer please!

Lenalee: Hello everyone!

Author: Uh Hum

Lenalee: OH right, WinterPrentice does not own DGM! Or me.

(I feel like this pertains to NoName-chan in some way)

Chapter 11: Plan B

When they had called headquarters back and requested back-up they had thought that maybe they would send two more exorcists at most. Not all the exorcists that HQ had. Mari, Miranda, Krory, Lil ' Timothy, Lavi (plus gramps) and Choji.

"Wow, I thought this was kind of a hushed mission..." Lenalee was more than little perplexed by the sudden gathering of exorcists.

"Your brother sent us, not even Leverrier knows~" this coming from Lavi who's always cheerful face couldn't keep the smiel from Lenalee's as well.

"So were gonna save Allen right?" Timothy had taken a liking to Allen and looked like he was already ready to go and do whatever it tkes to get Allen back.

"Yes…" Lenalee suddenly felt dejected, "You guys… about Allen." Kanda put a hand on her shoulder and she let him finish where she had started.

"He's been taken over by the 14th or Neah as he likes to call himself." The looks from the group of friends were all saddened and downcast. Lenalee knew there had to be way they could bring Allen back from whatever depths he was floating in.

"I'm sure he's still there though!" Everyones eyes found their way to the young girl. "He's always cheerful and he's been a great friend and family member to us all. There's no way we can give up now. I'm going to get him back no matter what. Even if that makes me a traitor."

"Ahhh~so tirin' but I guess we really don' have a choice." Lavi was leaned back against the inn's wall with his one eyes closed and smirk present on his lips. Lenalee was instantly grateful, the others looks of hopelessness turned into those of determination, even Miranda sported a strong look.

"Well then we're off." The group than came to realize a problem.

"Uhh…how are we going to get there?" Mari being as smart as he was, was the first to point out the most obvious problem that the group had to face.

"Hmmm, I guess we'll do what we did befo-" Kanda instantly cut off Lenalee's sentence with a glare to deadly it could fry eggs.

"No way in hell." Everyone seemed to glance at the two questioning the situation.

"How else are we getting back there." Lenalee argued.

"Some other way." Kanda didn't exactly know how but he would find another way before putting Lenalee in danger again.

"Kanda, think about it, it's the only w-"

"I SAID NO!" Everyones gaze snapped on Kanda and Lenalee gasped slightly at the outburst of anger.

"You are NOT putting yourself at risk like that again and there is absolutely know way I'm…" He cut himself off before he gave away to much emotion, he would not break not in front of all these people and especially not in front of the Baka-Usagi. Lenalee's gazed instantly softened and she sighed before speaking in a gentler, calmer tone.

"Kanda. I'll be fine, I have my friends here and you to protect me, I know there is no way you would let anything happen to me." The two were preoccupied in their own world and had forgotten the group of powerful exorcists standing inches away.

"They seem close…really close." This coming from an aweing Miranda, "she's bestfriends with Kanda afterall." Everyone glanced at Miranda except Timothy who just smiled and agreed with her.

The collective thought 'So naïve' ran through the rest of the others minds.

"Yes friends. Hey Yuu! When did Lenalee become your girlfriend?" Lavi grinned like a cheshire cat. Everyone else's eyes buldged from their sockets. Lenalee blushed furiously and Kanda started to shake. He then with a loud cry, something about chopping off all of the rabbits fur, unsheathed mugen and chased the laughing Lavi around a small seat set in the room.

"Girlfriend? Oh really Lenalee?" Miranda looked a little scared that someone like Kanda, who terrified her, was Lenalee's boyfriend.

"N-No, I-It's not like that." She was blushing from her head to her toes if that was possibly, Timothy started singing the K-I-S-S-I-N-G song only causing poor Lenalee to blush harsher. Kanda had now caught a crying Lavi and was holding mugen threatening close to his head.

"Y-Yuu you know I was only k-kiddin'." Kanda began activating his innocence. "Lenalee! Save me!" Lenalee gave Kanda's head a swift knock, before telling them both to stop.

"This isn't the time to be playing around, were on a mission here remember." The blushing subsiding, they decided on a course of action.

"Alright, I'll be the 'bait' and lure the Noah or akuma out so they create a door for us." Kanda still stiffened slightly at the use of the word bait but furrowed his brows and kept silent.

"…is everybody sure they want to do this?" Lenalee was a bit anxious, her brother had sent them all there knowing what they would do. They would become traitors for trying to save Allen and not trying to capture the 14th for the order. Deep in her thoughts she hadn't noticed Choji standing beside her, he had been oddly quiet.

"Miss Lenalee, we all came here knowing what it means. Allen is a friend and a part of the family at the Order to all of us. He would do the same for any of us and we know it. " Tears threatened to fall from Lenalee's eyes,

"Yes, he would, thank you Choji." With conviction Lenalee looked around the circle of exorcists. "Are we all ready?" A collective 'Yes' was heard, with that the pan was now in motion and all they really had to do, was wait.

XxxxxxX

Allen's POV

'Where am I?' 'What is this place?' The same thoughts ran through Allens head time after time. He seemed to be in a daze. Floating in a seemingly black space, where images kept popping up one after another, memories. Memories of Neah, the 14th. As soon as he thought it, he was sitting in a chair not very comfortably thought, he was restrained.

"Whaa.?" He shifted his attention to the figure standing in front of him. "You." Was all Allen could ground out before trying to struggle against the binds.

"Ahhh, Allen how have you been?" Allen felt hostile like he never had before, this man had ivaded HIS body and his mind.

"Actually it's mine. All of it." A dark grin surfaced on the face of the man standing before him. His wavy black locks tied behind his head and eyes of a beautiful gold like all other Noah, but this one, Allen know, was different. The 14th, the odd one out and yet he was obsessively loved by the Earl. Why? Allen couldn't wrap his head around any of this.

"That's alright, all will be revealed in time." Allen scowled at him, causing the man to chuckle, before proceeding closer to him.

"Your friends came for a visit today,an especially pretty one and a not so friendly long haired one." Allen's eyes widened, Lenalee was here? And Kanda? Why? What happened to them?

"What did you do!" Allen couldn't hold it any longer, he let the anger burst free.

"Ahahaha, I did nothing. I simply told them a story." Neah was grinning so happily, one would have thought it was Christmas. Allen felt drained as the scowl left his face and the anger that had been etched between his brows suddenly became tiredness.

"Why are you doing this?" He had no idea what this man was planning but he knew it was not going to be pretty.

"Well now if I told you that would ruin the surprise wouldn't it? But I will give you a hint, the power shifts back and forth, never balanced, for it to become balanced there must be a change no? " Allen thought on what Neah had just said. Balanced? What was to be balan- the thought stopped as suddenly it all came together.

_'My right arm is for the humans, my left arm is for the akuma."_

Allen remembered when he had said that.

"You…just want both sides balanced?" Neah looked at him,

"In a way yes, I want the akuma to stop suffering…to stop all the bloodshed. In all honesty wouldn't a peaceful place be better than a warzone?" Allen was now confused, why did this man seem o evil if he is striving for a world of peace.

"I don't understand. Why didn't you explain it as so from the start."

"Ahhh, because it's tiring, a Noah a good guy really? That doesn't happen, all I want is to be the Earl." Allens next question made him hesitate a bit but he decided to go for it.

"Why not help the exorcists in defeating him then?" The look Allen got made him cringe.

"Why not you ask? Because like a regular Noah I also hate innocence and the people that wield it."

"The why am I your host?" Allen had wanted to know now for a long time. Why had he been chosen as a host for the 14th. Neah was silent for a while but then spoke,

"You are the boy my brother Neah took in. You are the one he raised. You were born to be my host." Allen could see that talking about Mana had hit a soft spot with Neah.

"Mana, he knew?" Neah looked at Allen for a moment in a way that reminded Allen of someone daydreaming, he was thinking of a past memory. Just as suddnely as he had been thinking it the man snapped back to the present and regarded Allen with a look could be described as bordem.

"Yea, sure, if you think so, I'm off I have things to do, little boy." Allen wanted to know, he wanted to know if Mana, his father figure, had known he was the 14th's host.

"Wait! Tell me! Really tell me!" Even as he shouted, Neah continued forward before disappearing in the surrounding darkness.

"Dammit!" Allen shouted and banged his fisted down against the chair arms, comingto realize his was free of his restraints. Not that it mattered, he was stuck inside his own head and thoughts. He was lost in a maze of memories and could be easily caught in one. He wandered forward slightly and stopped to think.

'Why can't I figure this out?' Something else then came to mind. 'Lenalee! Kanda!' 'They were here?' "I wonder if there okay…' Allen squeezed his eyes shut and shook with anxiety. He couldn't even help his friends, he had to get out of here…but how?

_"Don't give in Allen!" _Allen remembered the words Johnny gave him as support when he was still battling the 14th. It clicked, he could fight from the inside, it was his body and his mind he controlled them and he was sure will enough strength and willpower he would be able to get them back.

As Allen prepared for his battle, his friends and members of his family were set to fight theirs, a battle they had to fight to save him. Allen set his feature in a look of resolution and walked toward the gallery of slowly moving memories in the pitch black, he would get his mind back and then his body, but it was going to be hard and he knew that, he was just going to have to fight harder.

End Author Note: Alright Everyone! Here you have me WinterPrentice and my co-star Lenalee Lee!

Lenalee: Tada!

Author: Well now, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, I put in a tiny, tiny KanLena scene, I'm sorry it was so small, the best is still to come! What did you think of the chapter Lenalee?

Lenalee: It was pretty good, even the sc-scene between me and K-Kanda ***fierce blush** *

Author: ahahah Well good, I hope our viewers say the same! Would you do the honors again my co-star?

Lenalee: Certainly!, til next time everyone! Please R&R Winter would really appreciate it and so would I! love Lenalee!

Author: Hey!

Lenalee: Oh and WinterPrentice.


	14. Announcement: 3

Hello there everyone! I'm so very sorry that I haven't been updating! I've been gone for a week and wasn't really writing anything, For now I"m just waiting for my inspiration to come back with the climax chapter for this story. Again I apologize for the inconvience! *Bows* I leave you in anticipation for the next chapter, Love WinterPrentice.


End file.
